corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio (1939) quotes
Pinocchio is a 1939 American animated feature produced by Walt Disney and based on the classic 1883 children's novel The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Directed by Ben Sharpsteen,Hamilton Luske, Norman Ferguson, T. Hee, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney, and Bill Roberts. Written by Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, and Aurelius Battaglia. For anyone who has ever wished upon a star. Pinocchio *I can move. I can talk. I can walk! * (tearfully) I should've listened to you, Jiminy. *I'd rather be smart than be an actor. Jiminy Cricket *''singing "When You Wish Upon a Star"'' Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that. About a wish coming true? Well, I didn't either. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. *''Pinocchio is brought to life'' What they can't do these days. *''Pinocchio is locked in a cage'' Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful... down and cries LIKE ME!! begins to sob harder, and a tear falls on his hat Awwww, take it easy, son. Go ahead, blow. blows his nose on the hankerchef Atta boy. also blows his nose with the hankerchef] Oh, well, it stopped raining anyway. *A fine conscience I turned out to be! *What does an actor want with a conscience, anyway? *Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself, and maybe you'll listen to your concience. *''at Pleasure Island'' Pinocchio! coughs Pinocchio! There's something phony about all this. I've got to get him outta here. * Pinocchio! So this is where I find you? How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! Look at yourself! the cigar out of Pinocchio's mouth and tosses it Smoking?!! Playing pool!?! kicks the #8 ball and stubs his toe Owww! You're comin' right home with me this minute! Dialogue :Jiminy Cricket: at his reflection in a paintpot and turns to Pinocchio Oh! Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke. You and I need to have a little heart-to-heart talk. :Pinocchio: Why? :Jiminy: Well, you wanna be a real boy, don't you? Sit down, son. drops down on the bench Now, you see, the world is full of temptations. :Pinocchio: Temptations? :Jiminy: Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh.... even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes, or sometimes, the wrong things chuckles may be right at the wrong time, or visa versa. throat Understand? :Pinocchio: his head Uh-uh. handpalms But I'm gonna do right. :Jiminy: Attaboy, Pinoke! And I'm gonna help ya. :is counting his money while Pinocchio sits on a baguette bread :Stromboli: Singing I buy a new suit and I swing-a that cane! I eat-a the bread and I drink-a champagne! I got-a no strings on-a me! heartily Bravo, Pinocchio! :Pinocchio: They like me! :Stromboli: Mmmmmm.... 200. You were sensational! :Pinocchio: You mean I'm good? :Stromboli: Ah, 300! You are-a CLOSER!! some bread very close to Pinocchio :Pinocchio: Does that mean I'm an actor? :Stromboli: an onion Sure! I will push you in the public's eye! Your face, she will-a be on everybody's tongue! :Pinocchio: tears due to Stromboli's onion breath Will she? :Stromboli: Yeah. a washer in his stacks of coins What's this?!? bites down on the washer and angrily curses in Italian until he realizes Pinocchio is listening. He calms down and gives the bent washer to him For you, my little Pinocchio. :Pinocchio: For me? Gee, thanks! I'll run right home and tell my father! :Stromboli: out the wine he was drinking coughs Home?! laughs Oh, sure! Going-a home-a to your father! laughs Oh, that is very covico! :Pinocchio: You mean it's funny? :Stromboli: laughs Oh, sure! Yes. joins him in laughing :Pinocchio: I'll be back in the morning! :Stromboli: Be back in the morning?! :realizes that Pinocchio is being serious and grabs him while angrily cursing. He realizes Pinocchio is still listening and joins him in laughing until he locks him in a birdcage :Stromboli: There! This will be your home, where I can find-a you always! the padlock shut :Pinocchio: No, no, no! :Stromboli: Yes! Yes! Yes! To me, you are-a belonging. We will tour-a the world! Paris, London, Monte Carlo, Con-stan-tinopalee! :Pinocchio: No! No! :Stromboli: YES!!!! We start TONIGHT!!!! dumps all his money into a sack Mmm... You will make lots of money.... the sack into his cummerbund FOR ME!!!! up his axe And when you are growing too old, you will make-a good.... FIREWOOD!!!! his axe, which lands on a broken puppet :Pinocchio: the birdcage bars Let me outta here! I gotta get out! You can't keep me...! :Stromboli: QUIET!!!! Shut up! Before I knock-a you silly! Goodnight.... a kiss to Pinocchio ....my little wooden gold mine! the wagon door, and makes the room completely dark :John is telling the Coachman their success at fooling Pinocchio :Honest John: Singing Hi diddle dee-dee! An actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi diddle dee-day! An actor's life is gay! It's great to be a celebrity! An actor's life for me! Laughs And the dummy fell for it! Hook, line, and sinker! takes the ring he smoked from his cigar and dunks it in his beer like dunking a donut in coffee, bites into it, and hiccups And he still thinks we're his friends! And did Stromboli pay? Plenty! lays a small bag of money on the table. The Coachman grins wickedly That shows you how low Honest John will stoop. Eh, Giddy? nods in agreement and hiccups, spilling his beer all over him Now, uh, Coachman... a smoke from his cigar What's your proposition? :Coachman: Well... takes a few smokes from his pipe and reaches into his coat pocket How would you blokes like to make some real money? lays an even larger bag of money on the table :Honest John: Well! And who do we have to, eh... throat-slashing motion :Coachman: No, no! Nothing like that. You see... and Honest John look around the bar to see if anyone is listening, whispering I'm collecting stupid little boys. :Honest John: Stupid little boys? :Coachman: You know. The disobedient ones who play hooky from school. :Honest John: Oh! :Coachman: And you see... in Honest John's ear. Gideon puts his ear to Honest John's other ear so he can listen as well And I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. :Honest John: Ah, Pleasure Island. shocked Pleasure Island?! But the law! Suppose they.... :Coachman: No, no. There's no risk. They never come back.... as BOYS!!!! in close to camera, red in the face with beady green eyes bugging out, grinning an evil grin, his powered wig standing up in the form of devil horns, and laughs evilly. Honest John and Gideon cower in fear as he pulls them close Now, I got a coachload leavin' at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads. And no double-crossin'! :Honest John: No, sir. :Coachman: Scout around. If any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me! :Honest John: Yes, chief. :Coachman: I'll pay you well! I got plenty o' gold! :Pinocchio and Jiminy are walking home :Pinocchio: No, sir. Nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time! :Jiminy: You better! :Pinocchio: I will. I'm going to school! :Jiminy: That's the stuff, Pinoke! :Pinocchio: I'd rather be smart than be an actor! :Jiminy: Now you're talkin'! C'mon, slowpoke! I'll race you home! :race back to Geppetto's workshop until Honest John grabs Pinocchio by the back of his overalls with his cane :Honest John: Well, well, Pinocchio! What's your rush? :Pinocchio: I gotta beat Jiminy home. his hat Oh, hello. :Honest John: Well, how was the great actor? :Pinocchio: I don't wanna be an actor! Stromboli was terrible! :Honest John: He was?! :Pinocchio: Yeah! He locked me in a birdcage! :Honest John: He did?! :Pinocchio: Uh-huh, and I learned my lesson. I'm goin'... :Honest John: Oh, you poor, poor boy! You must be a nervous wreck. That's it! You are a nervous wreck! We must diagnose this case at once! Quick, doctor! Your notebook! pulls out a notepad and a pencil Bless, my soul. at Pinocchio's arm to check his pulse Mmm... Mm-hmm! My, my.... Just as I thought. a slight touch nolitary complications with pucolic semial contraptions of flying trapezes. writes down what he thinks he said. Honest John uses his glasses as a tongue depressor while he looks into Pinocchio's mouth Mm-hmm.... Say "hippopotamus". :Pinocchio: Hi-ho-hototamus! :Honest John: I knew it! Compound transmission in the pandemonium custom in the span private disintegration. writes in the middle of the air Close your eyes. closes his eyes hard What do you see? :Pinocchio: Nothing. :Honest John: a spotted handkerchief in front of Pinocchio Open them. does so Now, what do you see? :Pinocchio: Spots. :Honest John: Aha! Now, that heart! up Pinocchio's shirt untucked, listens for Pinocchio's heartbeat, and makes a jazzy drumming solo with his cane. Gideon dances while writing down the information Ooh, my goodness! A palpitating syncopation of the killer-diller. With a wicky-wacky stomping of the floy joy! Gideon on the head with his cane Quick, doctor! That report! the notepad from a dizzy Gideon and looks at what he wrote, which was nothing but scribbles Oh! This makes it perfectly clear! My boy, you are allergic! :Pinocchio: Allergic? :Honest John: Yes, and there is only one cure! A vacation! On Pleasure Island! at Gideon :Pinocchio: Pleasure Island? :Honest John: Yes! That happy land of carefree boys where everyday's a holiday! :Pinocchio: But I can't go. I-- :Honest John: Oh, of course you can go! I'm giving you my ticket! a playing card in his hand and gives it to Pinocchio Here! :Pinocchio: Thanks, but I'm-- :Honest John: Oh, tut, tut, tut! I insist! Your health comes first! Come! The coach departs at midnight! and Gideon take Pinocchio to the coach to Pleasure Island, singing Hi diddle dee-dee! It's Pleasure Isle for me! Where every day is a holiday and kids have nothing to do but play. Hi diddle dee-doo! If what I hear is true. A land of pudding and marmalade. It's Pleasure Isle for me! :Jiminy: Pinoke! Oh, Pinoke! around to see Pinocchio, Honest John, and Gideon disappear around the corner Pinocchio! Hey! Come back! :The Blue Fairy: Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school? :looks up at Jiminy :Jiminy: Go ahead. Tell her. :Pinocchio: I was going to school till I met somebody. :The Blue Fairy: Met somebody? :Pinocchio: Yeah, two big monsters with big, green eyes! :nose grows a little :Pinocchio: Why, I... :The Blue Fairy: Monsters? Weren't you afraid? :Pinocchio: No, ma'am, but they tied me in a big sack. :nose grows a little more and sprouts leaves :The Blue Fairy: You don't say? And where was Jiminy? :Pinocchio: Huh? Oh, Jiminy? :Jiminy: in front of Pinocchio Psst! Leave me out of this. :Pinocchio: They put him in a little sack. :nose grows even more, taking Jiminy along with it :The Blue Fairy: No! :Pinocchio: Yeah! :nose sprouts flowers :The Blue Fairy: How did you escape? :Pinocchio: I didn't - they chopped me into firewood! :nose grows again, and a nest with baby birds sprouts at the end of it :Pinocchio: Oh, look! My nose! What's happened? :The Blue Fairy: Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio. :Jiminy: Perhaps? :Pinocchio: Oh, but I have! Every single word! :branch with the nest on his nose withers, and the birds fly away, whistling :[On the coach to Pleasure Island, boys are fussing and laughing. Jiminy hides under the coach, getting sick and coughing from the dust the donkeys pulling the coach are kicking up :Jiminy: Well... Coughs Here we go again! :Lampwick: Me name's Lampwick. What's yours? :Pinocchio: his hat Pinocchio! :Lampwick: Ever been to Pleasure Island? :Pinocchio: Uh-uh. Lampwick his "ticket" from Honest John Mr. Honest John gave me-- :Lampwick: Me, neither! They say that it's a swell joint! No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart. And nobody says a word. :Pinocchio: Honest John gave me-- :Lampwick: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it's all free! :Pinocchio: Honest John gave me-- :Lampwick: Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait! :Coachman smiles evilly. They arrive at the docks and board a showboat. They arrive at Pleasure Island, which has various elements any amusement park has, including carnival rides. Balloons of clowns and policemen float above. The Coachman gestures the boys in :Barker: Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream! All you can eat! Be a glutton! Stuff yourself! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! :a tent, boys are pouncing on each other and punching each other :Roughhouse Animatronic: The Roughhouse! The Roughhouse! It's the roughest, toughest joint you've ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys! :Lampwick: Oh, boy! A scrap! C'mon! Let's go and poke somebody in the nose! away his roast chicken :Pinocchio: Why? :Lampwick: Aw, just for the fun of it. :Pinocchio: OK, Lampie! away his ice cream cone and pie and strolls into the Roughhouse with Lampwick. In another part of Pleasure Island, wooden Indians are throwing fat cigars to boys :Barker: Tobacco Row! Tobacco Row! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! :Meanwhile, Jiminy is trying to avoid the boys running around, trying to step on him] :Jiminy: Pinocchio?! Oh, Pinocchio?! There's somethin' phony about all this! I gotta get him outta here! :a house, boys are knocking houseplants over, breaking windows and furniture and setting the entire house on fire :Barker: See the Model Home! It's open for destruction! And it's all yours, boys! It's all yours! :Lampwick: What'd I tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint? lights a match on the Mona Lisa painting to light his cigar :Pinocchio: Yeah! up an axe Bein' bad's a lot of fun, ain't it? :Lampwick: Yeah, uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass winda. up a brick and throws it at the stained glass window. Meanwhile, back at the entrance, the Coachman turns to his henchmen :Coachman: Alright now! his whip Hop to it, you blokes! C'mon! C'mon! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight! guards close the wooden doors Now, get below and get the crates ready! Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a jackass of himself. evilly :Jiminy is walking around the deserted fairgrounds, littered with half-smoked cigars and food wrappers :Jiminy: Pinocchio! Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. Hey! Where are you? :in the pool hall, Lampwick is playing pool while Pinocchio sits at a table, smoking his cigar :Pinocchio: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick? :Lampwick: Oh, they're around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? a #3 ball into a hole :Pinocchio: Uh-huh. I sure am. :Lampwick: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Pinokey? :Pinocchio: Yeah! lightly It sure is! lightly again :Lampwick: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! up his cigar Come on! Take a big drag, like this! his cigar deeply :Pinocchio: OK, Lampie! his cigar deeply and swallows, causing his eyes to water and his face to turn green :Lampwick: Heh, some fun, huh, kid? :nods drowsily :Lampwick: OK, slats. a point in the score chart Your shot. :drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the #8 ball :Lampwick: What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? :is about to strike the ball, but is then startled by Jiminy :Jiminy: PINOCCHIO!!! So, this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! Look at yourself! Smokin'?! the flattened cigar out of Pinocchio's mouth Playin' pool?! kicks the #8 ball and stubs his toe OWW!!!! You're coming right home with me this minute! :Lampwick: Hey, who's the beetle? up Jiminy :Jiminy: Hey, put me down! becomes muffled as he gets wrapped around in his coat Let me outta here! Put me down! :Pinocchio: He's my conscience. He tells me what's right from wrong. :Lampwick: Jiminy What?! You mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper? :Jiminy: Grasshopper?! Look here, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopper! Uh, your conscience! If you had one. :Lampwick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. the ball Jiminy is standing on Screwball in the corner pocket. :is knocked into a hole by a ball, the other ball goes in, too; When Jiminy, lands in the ball pit, he runs out of the way of the #8 ball. Lampwick cracks up laughing :Jiminy: out of hole Why, you young hoodlum! off his jacket I'll knock your block off! the air. Lampwick laughs harder I'll take you apart and put you back together! :Pinocchio: Oh, don't hurt him, Jiminy. He's my best friend. :Jiminy: Why, I'll--! Huh?! Your best friend?! And what am I? Just your conscience. storms away OK! That settles it! :Pinocchio: But Jiminy. :Jiminy: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! :his jacket on backwards and falls down a pool hole again; Lampwick laughs even harder :Jiminy: Lampwick's laughter Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! out the bar :Pinocchio: But Jiminy, Lampwick's just a guy who only lives once. :Jiminy: Lampwick! Hmph! :Lampwick: Come on, come on! Give 'im a break! Let him go! some beer into a couple steins :Jiminy is storming out of Pleasure Island :Jiminy: Lampwick? Ha! Lampwick! a smoked cigar, making the ashes fly everywhere Burnin' me up! After all I tried to do for him! Who's his conscience anyway?! Me or that hoodlum Lampwick? I've had enough of this! I'm takin' the next boat outta here! on the door with his umbrella handle Open up that door! Open up! I wanna go home! :hears donkeys braying on the other side of the door and slips under the door. There, he finds the Coachman and his henchman shoving donkeys down a chute, into crates, and onto the boat :Coachman: C'mon, you blokes! Keep it moving. Lively there, now! We haven't got all night! :Jiminy: his head Where'd all the donkeys come from? :Coachman: Come on, come on! Let's have another! of his henchmen pulls a donkey toward him And what's your name? donkey only brays OK, you'll do! tears the clothing off the donkey and throws him into a crate with five others In you go! You boys will bring a nice price. evilly Alright! Next! donkey in a sailor suit is thrown toward him And what might your name be? :Donkey: Alexander. :Coachman: So, you can talk? :Alexander: Y-Yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama! :Coachman: Take him back! He can still talk! Alexander and throws him into a pen with six other donkeys that talk :Alexander: Please, please. I don't wanna be a donkey. others beg and plead Let me out of here! :Coachman: QUIET!!! his whip You boys have had your fun. Now pay for it! :Jiminy: Boys?! So that's what...! Pinocchio! runs back to the pool hall to warn Pinocchio what has happened to the boys :Lampwick: Ha! Hear that beetle talk... a sip of his beer ...You'd think something was gonna happen to us. then sprouts donkey ears, unaware of this. Pinocchio pushes his beer away Conscience. Ah, phooey! a ball and grows a donkey tail as a shocked Pinocchio throws away his cigar Where does he get that stuff? "How do you ever expect to be a real boy?" over the pool table, his head turns into a fuzzy brown donkey muzzle, and he grabs his cigar when he puts it in his mouth What's he think I'' look like? A jackass? :'Pinocchio': You sure do. ''but when he suddenly brays in the middle of his laughter, he covers his mouth in shock :Lampwick: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. then also brays, and covers his mouth to stop Did that come out of me?! :nods in a horrified look. Lampwick feels his face, realizing he has a muzzle Oh! nothing but fur Huh? at his ears What the--? What's going on?! in the mirror, sees that he is turning into a donkey, and screams bloody murder in terror AAAAAGHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! HELP!!!! :to Pinocchio for help, while Pinocchio ends up backing into a wall, and getting the straps on his overalls grabbed Lampwick's hands Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal, will ya? Call that beetle, call anybody! :go of Pinocchio as his hands close up and become hooves. Pinocchio gasps in shock and backs away, scared :Lampwick: Mama?! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-A!!!! :the shadow, Lampwick is forced down on all fours, and having turned into a donkey completely, begins to kick everything in the room, and starts braying uncontrollably, while Pinocchio runs away and hides under a chair. When Lampwick leaves braying wildly, Pinocchio suddenly sprouts grey donkey ears :Pinocchio: OOOOH!!!! What's happening? :Jiminy: towards the pool hall I hope I'm not too late. :Pinocchio: What will I do?! he sprouts a grey donkey tail, grabs hold of its end, and gasps Oh! :Jiminy: Pinocchio! :Pinocchio: Jiminy! Jiminy, help! :Jiminy: Quick, Pinoke! The kids! The boys! They're all donkeys! Gasps You, too?! nods C'mon, quick, before you get any worse. run away as Lampwick is still kicking and screaming. They run out over a cliff This way, Pinoke. It's the only way out. Move it! Hurry up.... umph... before they see us. You gotta jump. plunge into the water and swim far away from Pleasure Island and get up on dry land and head back to the workshop :having heard that Geppetto is alive after getting swallowed by Monstro, takes off to save him :Jiminy Cricket: after Pinocchio Hey, where ya goin'? :Pinocchio: I'm going to find him! :Jiminy Cricket: But, Pinoke, are you crazy? Don't you realize that he's in the whale? :Pinocchio: I gotta go to him! :Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Pinoke! Wait! Listen here, Son! :keeps going straight to a high cliff overlooking the ocean, Jiminy following all the way :Jiminy Cricket: But this Monstro, I've heard o'him; he's a whale of a whale! starts tying a rock to his donkey tail Why, he swallows whole ships alive! then helps tie Pinocchio's tail to the rock completely Tie it good and tight, now. And besides, it's dangerous! Why, I-- :Pinocchio: a hand for a handshake from Jiminy Good-bye, Jiminy. :Jiminy Cricket: Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya! C'mon. onto the rock and holds his nose Let's go. bloody murder as they jump deep down off the cliff LOOK OUT BELO-OO-OWW!!!! enter the ocean with a gigantic splash, and the rock attached to Pinocchio's tail leads them to the ocean floorCategory:1930s films Category:Animated films Category:Children's films Category:Family films Category:Films based on children's books